Modern computer systems generate large quantities of heat. While some of this heat is generated by power supplies and the like, the majority of the heat is generated by integrated circuits such as processors and memory chips. In order to function properly, these computer systems must be kept within a certain temperature range. Therefore, the heat generated by these processors and memory chips must be dissipated or otherwise removed.
The figures are not exhaustive and do not limit the present disclosure to the precise form disclosed.